Phone for Someone in Kyoto
by hirochiro
Summary: Baru saja Akashi ingin memulai ritual makan siangnya, tetapi harus terusik akibat ia menerima telpon dari seseorang yang tak terduga, sampai memicu kekepoan ketiga teman setimnya. Naas nya pula, sang penelpon berbicara dengan orang yang salah.


**A Basketball which Kuroko plays fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters, TV show, Anime and all about Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. I only own this story.**

 **Warning: Mungkin typo seperti biasa, bahasa yang tidak baku, pairing di sini tidak terlalu di fokuskan. Mohon maaf. Setting adalah SMA Rakuzan. Dan mohon maaf bila kata-kata di sini ada yang menyinggung.**

 **Yang di bold dan** _ **italic**_ **: Nijimura yang bicara.** Yang biasa: Akashi dkk.

.

.

" **Phone for someone in Kyoto"**

.

Kyoto, SMA Rakuzan, pukul 10 lewat 15 menit.

Bunyi bel yang berdentang tepat pukul 10 lewat 15 itu terdengar ke seluruh gedung SMA paling elit dan paling bergengsi di Kyoto, yang kita sebut saja Sekolah Menengah Atas Rakuzan. Bel tersebut merupakan tanda dimana waktu istirahat sudah tiba, dan pastinya sebagian besar dari murid di sekolah itu sudah menanti-nanti datangnya waktu ini.

Kegiatan biasa yang siswa-siswa sekolah lakukan adalah ritual mengisi perut lapar, singkatnya makan siang atau ada pula yang jajan di kantin. Dan harga makanan di kantin SMA Rakuzan sudah pasti sangat.. wuaahh.

Akashi Seijuuro, sebagai putra semata wayang dari pasangan Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori, kapten klub basket, pemilik iris belang dan paling disegani, tentunya sudah menyiapkan sendiri bekalnya. (Bukan dia yang menyiapkan, sih.)

Bukan karena dia tak bisa membeli hidangan di kantin, tetapi ia selalu ingat dengan kata mendiang mama: _'Jangan terlalu sering beli di kantin, sayang. Makanan dari rumah paling menyehatkan. Lumayan kamu juga bisa nabung untuk masa depan'_

Ya, kata-kata itu lah yang membuat Akashi menjadi rajin membawa bekal dari rumah (sampai Akashi terharu mendengar kata ibu tercintanya), meski terkadang ia juga harus membeli di kantin. Kalau sehat, berarti kuat. Siapa tau, dia yang juga sering-sering bawa susu putih bisa tambah tinggi kan?

Siapa tau? Hehehe.

Ngomong-ngomong soal makan siang, kini ia sedang duduk di taman yang berukuran luas, tetapi lumayan sepi. Salah satu tempat yang cocok untuk makan siang.

Rencana awal ia ingin makan sendiri, tetapi ke 3 kakak kelasnya sekaligus teman setimnya jadi ikutan nimbrung supaya mereka dapat makan bersama, meski Akashi awalnya agak setengah hati. Ia lebih senang sendiri. Tetapi, akhirnya ia setuju juga.

"Ne, Reo-nee, kau bawa kembang kol lagi?! Memangnya enak ya?!" Terdengar suara dari pemuda penuh semangat bernama Hayama Koutarou, dengan senyuman cerah bagai matahari yang membakar kulit, juga dengan gigi bling-bling (agak) putih dan taring kecilnya yang membuatnya.. agak.. imut.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Kembang kol itu bagus untuk kesehatan! Tidak seperti kau yang bawanya gorengan mulu! Iyuh." Kini, suara tersebut berasal dari Mibuchi Reo, pemuda tinggi yang cantik dan gemulai, dan aura keibuan nya patut diacungi jempol.

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak bawa gorengan kok.. hari ini aku bawa _kappamaki_ , Reo-nee!"

"Kemarin bagaimana?! Aku melihat kau kemarin bawa tahu mendoan! Yang kemarin lusa juga kau bawanya risol kan?! Boleh saja, tapi jangan sering-sering, kau tau?!"

Hayama hanya mewek mendengar **'** Mama: Rakuzan's version' nya mencak-mencak karena bawa gorengan melulu tiap hari. Tapi Mibuchi marah kan karena tanda perhatian. Ciaa.

"Mau gimana lagi, Reo-nee. Enak sih risolnya! Tahu mendoannya juga!" Asal-usul bagaimana Hayama mendapat Risol dan tahu mendoan itu jangan ditanya, ya. :D

Akashi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sudah biasa dia mendengar Mibuchi dan Hayama debat. Sudah biasa. Dan tidak ia hentikan karena ia sudah lelah bila harus berurusan dengan mereka berdua setiap jam. Dan setiap hari.

"Yakkk! Ayo kita makan, otot-otot ku! Hiaaa!" Kali ini satu lagi orang yang rada miring (menurut Akashi) penggemar otot sedang heboh sendiri. Sebut saja namanya Nebuya Eikichi. Ia kini sedang komat-kamit (bilangnya sih doa) sebelum makan. Setelah selesai doa (komat-kamit) nya, ia pun langsung tancap menghabiskan 5 kotak bento isi nasi uduk komplit.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Akashi mengeluarkan nafas panjang pasrah. Jujur, menurut dia, rekan-rekan tim nya ini idiot, bahkan idiot kuadrat. Kecuali Reo tentunya. Meski terkadang Akashi masih rada ngeri dengan Mibuchi Reo.

Melihat ketiga temannya sudah membuka kotak bekal (kecuali Nebuya yang bekal keempatnya sudah mau habis), Akashi pun membuka juga bekal miliknya. Baru saja ia ingin memegang sendoknya, kegiatannya harus terhenti karena ia mendapat panggilan dari ponselnya yang berdering cukup keras.

Dengan agak jengkel, Akashi pun meraih _smartphone_ S**sung miliknya yang tentunya keluaran terbaru. Asik.

Melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, ia membulatkan irisnya sedikit, menampakan ekspresi wajah agak terkejut. Tentu saja ia terkejut, nomor ponsel yang kini tertera adalah ' _nama dia',_ sang mantan kapten klub basket Teikou yang sekarang sudah berada di Amerika dan bahkan mereka tidak pernah melakukan kontak selama sekitar 1 tahun lebih.

Nijimura Shuuzo.

Ia galau sebentar. Apakah ia harus menjawab panggilan Nijimura atau tidak?

Sementara Mibuchi dan Hayama sedang menatap bingung kapten mereka dengan satu pikiran yang sama: _'Telponnya kenapa tidak diangkat?'_

Angkat juga tidak apa kan? Lumayan, reuni dengan teman (tapi mesra) lama meski via suara.

Dan diangkatlah panggilan tersebut oleh Akashi.

"Halo?"

Suara di sebrang sana terdengar senang karena panggilannya di jawab. Dengan semangat, sang penelpon memulai percakapannya:

" _ **Yo, Akashi! Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu! Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"**_

Masih dengan wajah datar khas Akashi, ia hanya menjawab, "Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu juga."

" _ **Kau tambah dingin saja, Akashi.."**_

"Tidak kok. Memang aku dari dulu seperti ini. Dan aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

" _ **Hahaha, mana mungkin bocah sepertimu sakit, kan? Kudengar kau sekarang di SMA Rakuzan ya?"**_

Apa yang Nijimura tak ketahui adalah bahwa sekarang Akashi mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, sampai trio Uncrowned Kings hanya mangap dan membeku ditempat. Hayama menjatuhkan satu _kappamaki_ nya baru saja mau masuk mulut. Nebuya keselek sambel. Mibuchi kaget setengah hidup.

Oh Nijimura, ternyata engkau telah menggali kuburmu sendiri, nak.

"Apa kau bilang? Bocah? Berani sekali kau mengatakan kata 'bocah' kepadaku, **Shuuzo."**

Nijimura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nama kecil tanpa embel-embel itu memuncratkan coklat hangatnya. Urat siku menghias jidatnya, tentu saja jengkel. Baru ditinggalin sekitar 2 tahun udah kurang ajar si Akashi ini!

Nijimura belum tau sih ya dia sedang berbiacara dengan Akashi yang mana? Yang _emperor_ , mas.

Karena ketidaktahuannya itu mengenai mantan _kouhai_ nya yang ternyata mengidap _multiple personality disorder_ , Nijimura membalas kata-kata Akashi dengan bibir yang maju mundur seperti biasa.

" _ **Hei Akashi, jaga bicaramu. Kau pikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, hah?! Apa-apaan kau memanggil nama kecilku! Tanpa embel-embel lagi!"**_

"Kau yang seharusnya jaga bicaramu, **Shuuzo.** Tidak tau aku ini siapa, hah? Lancang sekali kau berkata begitu. Mau kubunuh kau?"

Trio Uncrowned king di sana perlahan-lahan mundur.. mundur.. dan mundur dari kapten mereka yang tampaknya bisa ngamuk kapan saja, beserta dengan kata-kata yang mereka teriakan dalam hati: _**'**_ _Tuhan.. siapa orang bodoh yang sedang berbicara dengan Akashi ini, Ya Tuhan..?'_ Mereka sudah tau benar bila kaptennya marah, jangan harap nyawamu selamat.

Kembali pada Nijimura yang tambah jengkel. Ini orang gak ada takut-takutnya yak, padahal nada bicara Akashi udah membunuh.

" _ **Ya aku tau lah! Kau Akashi kan?! Dan apa-apaan kau? Kau mau membunuhku dengan apa, hah?! Mau kusentil sampai kau terpental, hah?!"**_

Nijimura saking jengkelnya sekarang sedang meninju tembok. Sakit? Biarkan saja, tangan dia ini. Akashi? Dia menggertakan giginya kesal, sebelum mulai berkata lagi:

"Nampaknya otakmu sudah berhenti berkembang ya, Shuuzo. Sentilanmu tidak akan mempan dengan _emperor eyes_ milikku! Aku sudah bukan Akashi yang dulu!"

" _ **Ketek, otak gua masih berkembang, broh. Heh, berani sekali ya kau sekarang! Dan apa itu emperor eyes?! Mata ksatria?! Jangan mengada, Akashi. Kau masih tetap Akashi yang unyu, dan pendek seperti—"**_

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu, makhluk tengik! Mau kukirimkan kau paket bom nuklir ke rumahmu sekarang hah?! Atau kau mau kukirimkan ke neraka?!"

" _ **Hei, kau ini kenapa sih, Akashi?! Seperti bukan kau saja sih! Kemana kau yang dulu?! Dulu kau itu sopan sekali, lah sekarang?! Boro-boro."**_

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan kalau aku bukanlah Akashi yang dulu! Aku sekarang adalah Akashi yang _ABSOLUTE_ dan tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku. Semua kataku selalu benar dan bahkan Ayahku sendiri tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Mendengar itu, seluruh penghuni taman di SMA Rakuzan merasa merinding disko.

Sekarang, trio Uncrowned Kings hanya bisa ngumpet di balik semak-semak. Mereka sudah pasti ketakutan. Bahkan taman sekarang hanya terisi mereka berempat karena siswa yang lain sudah ngacir duluan. Sampai ada yang kejedot pohon saat lari.

Aura kapten mereka sekarang sedang buruk, bahkan sangat **sangat** buruk. Bener-bener deh, bila Nijimura ada di sana, sudah dipastikan ia telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Mibuchi hanya merapalkan doa supaya 'Sei-chan' nya bisa kembali tenang ke dirinya semula. Hayama sedang memegang air suci (entah dia mendapatnya dari mana) yang sewaktu-waktu siap ia percikan ke sang kapten. Nebuya adalah yang paling perkasa diantara kedunya. Ia sudah memakai baju zirah yang ia cipet dari klub drama dan benar-benar berpenampilan seperti tentara siap mati dalam perang.

Kembali pada Akashi yang kini tengah memasang wajah sungguh kesal dan aura membunuh yang pekat, nampak _smartphone_ nya sedikit retak akibat digenggam Akashi sangat kuat.

Bahkan _smartphone_ miliknya saja bila hidup pasti akan menangis sekarang.

Di seberang sana, Nijimura sungguh _speechless_ dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia kaget bukan main dengan perubahan 180 derajat yang terjadi pada _kouhai_ nya ini. Jujur, kini ia agak takut dengan _kouhai_ nya. Nampaknya memang Akashi tidak bercanda. Dan idiotnya, ia baru bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat itu sekarang lewat telponnya. Kenapa tidak dari tadi?

Nijimura kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan ia hembuskan perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sekarang.

" _ **Baiklah, Akashi. Nampaknya.. aku memang salah. Sebenarnya aku sungguh kaget dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu dari tadi sejak kita berbicara. Jujur. Karena kupikir kau adalah Akashi yang sama seperti dulu.. tapi sepertinya kini.. kau adalah orang lain?"**_

Aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuh Akashi perlahan mulai meringan dan _sedikit_ berkurang. Hayama masih bingung. Mibuchi dan Nebuya masih sulit bernapas.

"Ya, kau memang salah. Kau juga sok tau. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Tetapi kini aku bukan Akashi yang dulu. 'Dia' dan aku sudah berbeda tempat dan posisi. Aku sudah berbeda."

Nijimura shock mendegar peryataan dari Akashi tadi. Tunggu. Jadi, Akashi punya dua kepribadian, begitu? Sejak kapan? Yang mana Akashi yang asli?

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu panjang lebar, Shuuzo. Aku adalah Akashi. Kami bertukar tempat. 'Adik' ku yang tidak berguna itu kini digantikan olehku yang selalu benar dan mutlak. Kali ini aku sedikit memaklumi karena kau tidak tau kejadiannya. Ini semua terjadi saat tahun ketiga kami."

Hening melanda suasana yang hanya menambah kecanggungan dan ketegangan mereka saat ini. Nijimura masih mencoba untuk memproses setiap kata-kata Akashi. Kata 'Bertukar tempat' dan 'Adik' inilah yang membuatnya bingung.

Ia tidak pernah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi sebelum ia berubah drastis seperti ini. Saat itu ia masih biasa saja. Tidak pernah ia merasakan tanda-tanda Akashi yang 'mutlak dan selalu benar' seperti ini. Mutlaknya itu kata Akashi, sih.

Hanya satu kesimpulan yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan Nijimura, meski ia belum yakin itu jawabannya.

Akashi sejak awal memang ada dua orang. Dalam satu tubuh, ada dua kepribadian.

"Ya, tepat seperti pemikiranmu sekarang, Shuuzo. Sejak awal aku memang ada dua orang, hanya saja sebelum kau pindah, sosok ku masih diambil alih aku yang dulu. Aku yang payah itu."

Nijimura pun membulatkan matanya, terkaget.

Pantas saja kini Akashi menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda. Mereka bertukar tempat dan sosok kepribadian gandanya pun terkuak.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kaget:

" _ **Bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Akashi?! Sejak tadi aku belum ngomong apa-apa loh! Kau sudah menjelaskan yang ada di pikiranku saja!"**_

Akashi hanya mengeluarkan senyum mengejeknya, sambil membalas pertanyaan Nijimura, "Hmph, kan sudah kubilang aku ini selalu benar. Aku tau semuanya."

Oke baiklah, Nijimura kali ini agak frustasi. Rencananya kan dari awal ingin ngobrol dengan _kouhai_ ehem—tercinta—ehem nya sebelum ia tidur! Melepas kangen katanya. Tapi kenapa jadi debat panjang lebar begini?! Udah salah ngomong sama orang lain pulak! Diomelin lagi!

Kini Nijimura hanya menatap sendu dan sedih langit malam di Amerika. Sakit.

"Kini kau sudah tau kan siapa aku? Jangan pernah kau mengulangi ini atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu"

Nijimura tidak tau harus percaya atau tidak dengan ancaman ini. Tetapi sebaiknya percaya. Haha.

Hahaha.

Tapi kenapa.. ia tidak bisa menerima ini..

" _ **KEMBALIKAN AKASHI KU YANG DULUU AAAA! KEMBALIKAN AKASHI KU YANG MANIS DAN UNYU ITUUU!"**_

Teriakan penuh gema memenuhi rumah sang Nijimura Shuuzo, dan bahkan jidat indahnya nyaris menjadi korban pelemparan speaker yang tersambung dengan komputer milik sang adik.

Nijimura, menjadi bodoh boleh saja, tetapi untuk kedua kalinya, kau memang ingin Akashi membunuhmu.

Benar saja, baru saja trio Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya itu merasa lega karena aura membunuh Akashi perlahan-lahan berkurang, eh, mereka harus mundur ngumpet lagi. _'Terkutuk kau yang menelpon Akashi, gua sumpahin bibir lu monyong'_

Udah monyong disumpahin monyong lagi. Nijimura bersin.

"Shuuzo, ternyata otak mu memang sudah tidak berjalan ya. Kau benar-benar ingin aku mengirimkanmu bom nuklir ke rumahmu, hah?!"

Ketiga penghuni di sini panik, di seberang sana malah mencak-mencak frustasi.

" _ **Gua kangen Akashi yang dulu! Kembalikan Akashi gua yang dulu! Yang baik hati, bukan macem singa gampang ngamuk begini! Dan bukan yang sok menjadi tuan muda di sini!"**_

"Shuuzo, hentikan kata-katamu itu! Aku memang tuan muda, dan semua orang harus tunduk kepadaku! Dan sejak kapan aku pernah menjadi punyamu?! Akan ku colok matamu dengan gunting!"

Baik, sekarang bukan hanya Akashi yang super duper jengkel, tetapi dua dari ketiga insan yang sedang ngumpet itu menjadi ikutan kesal juga. Entah mengapa, Mibuchi dan Hayama (dua insan yang dimaksud) agak kesal ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Akashi: 'Sejak kapan aku pernah menjadi punyamu.'

Mibuchi kini berjalan mendekati Akashi, berniat ingin meminjam ponselnya agar ia dapat berbicara dengan seseorang yang bernama Shuuzo ini. Ketika ia sudah berada di samping Akashi, ia bertanya kepada Akashi dengan suaranya yang cukup keras, bahkan Nijimura bisa mendengar cukup jelas suaranya.

"Sei-chan, bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

" _ **Bahkan kau sudah di panggil Sei-chan sebelum aku?!"**_

"Kau berani memerintahku, Reo?!"

"Aku tidak memerintahmu, Sei-chan. Aku memintanya, ingat? Ada kata tolong~"

" _ **Hei, siapa yang ngomong begitu? Kenapa nadamu genit sekali sih?!"**_

Nijimura pun lagi-lagi naik darah. Kenapa seseorang itu telah memanggil Akashi _nya_ dengan Sei-chan?! Nadanya genit pulak! Bahkan selama 2 tahun ia menjalani masa SMP dengan Akashi, ia belum pernah memanggil Akashi dengan sangat akrab!

Mibuchi tambah kesal dan rasanya bila orang itu ada di sini, ia ingin mencekiknya. Yes. Dicekik, yes.

"Ah ya sudah lah, bilang lah pada si otak udang itu!" Akhirnya Akashi hanya menyerahkan ponselnya (yang agak retak) sambil bernafas pasrah dan lelah. Ia sungguh tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Nijimura sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Sei-chan~"

Baik, sekarang Nijimura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Serius, ia merinding.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Mibuchi mulai membuka sesi 'percakapan' nya dengan Nijimura. Raut wajahnya yang senang saat berbicara dengan Akashi tadi langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang garang menahan amarah. Kemudian ia pun mulai bertanya, "Hei, kau ya yang bernama Shuuzo?"

Cih, ternyata sekarang ia sedang ngobrol dengan si genit ini toh. _'Kurang asem lu, Akashi gua lu panggil Sei-chan.'_

" _ **Ya, aku yang bernama Shuuzo. Apa-apaan kau memanggil Akashi dengan akrab begitu?!"**_

"Loh? Memang apa urusannya denganmu bila aku memanggilnya Sei-chan? Tidak suka aja, sih"

" _ **Ya iyalah! Aku tidak terima! Kalau aku memang tidak suka kenapa?"**_

"Kau ini cemburu ya? Pacarnya saja bukan, jadi aku punya hak untuk memanggilnya apa saja."

Saat itu juga entah mengapa Akashi ingin menyemburkan air mineral yang ia minum ketika ia mendengar perkataan Mibuchi tadi. Tetapi tidak jadi ia semburkan, dan sebagai gantinya sekarang ia keselek air. Hayama dengan modus langsung mengelus-elus punggung Akashi.

Tunggu. Ini kenapa rasanya dia jadi diperebutkan?

" _ **Aku tidak cemburu! Hanya tidak suka sa—"**_

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas kau jangan mengganggu Sei-chan lagi! Kau merusak suasana tenang kami, tau?!"

" _ **Hei, jangan memotong pembicaraanku, cowok cantik! Bodo amat. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Akashi, bukan denganmu!"**_

"Kau harusnya hormati Sei-chan!"

" _ **Ya, ya, terserah. Sekarang dimana Akashi?"**_

"Dia bilang dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu."

Dan begitulah, debat antara Nijimura dan Mibuchi pun terus saja berlanjut.

Kembali lagi pada Akashi kini berusaha menetralkan batuknya akibat keselek tadi. Ia tidak menghiraukan dan tidak akan mau mendengar kedua orang yang tengah berdebat panjang lebar lewat suara ponsel itu. Hayama masih dengan setia (modus) mengelus punggung Akashi, "Sabar Akashi.. tarik nafas pelan-pelan.."

"Koutarou. Singkirkan tanganmu sebelum kupotong tanganmu."

Begitu kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Akashi, Hayama pun pundung di pojokan. Giliran Nebuya yang menepuk pundak Hayama.

"Hei.. Gorilla Nebuya.. apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta tak terbalas..?" Hayama berkata dengan isak tangisnya yang dramatis, beserta dengan jarinya yang kini membentuk sebuah gambar abstrak di tanah. Hatinya benar-benar seperti tertancap duri. _'Kau menolakku dengan sadis, Akashi~'_

"Eh, Sudah hei, jangan nangis lagi! Single itu enak juga kok! Hahaha!"

Meski sudah dibujuk-bujuk dan ditenangkan oleh Nebuya, bahkan sudah di bilang akan ditraktir _kappamaki_ 2 buah, tetap saja aura pekat penuh kesepian dan putus cinta itu berkobar di sekitar tubuh Hayama. _Tega niannya caramu~_

Astaga. Bolehkah Akashi sekarang meninggalkan taman ini? Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan ini (baginya).

Tuhan, Akashi hanya ingin makan siang dengan tenang. Namun apa yang didapat?! Istirahat akan berakhir 3 menit lagi! Tampaknya pulang sekolah nanti, Akashi akan melempar gunting ke tiga budak nya itu. Sial.

Baru saja Akashi ingin beranjak dari tempatnya dan merebut ponselnya dari Mibuchi, terdengar suara datar yang berasal sekitar 3 meter di depan mereka berempat. Dan suara itu berasal dari seseorang berambut abu-abu dengan wajah super datar bagai tak semangat hidup.

"Hei, Akashi, dimana Light Novel punyaku yang kau pinjam kemarin, hah?"

Yak, dan suara itu berasal dari senior mereka berempat. Mayuzumi Chihiro, murid kelas 3 D SMA Rakuzan. Pria yang sekarang menjadi _phantom sixth man_ di tim mereka. Yang hawa keberadaannya sama tipis—bahkan lebih tipis lagi dibanding dengan Kuroko. Jadi jangan heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan mereka berempat. Kedatangannya itu sama seperti Kuroko, bisa membuat orang serangan jantung.

"Hyaaaa! Mayuzumi! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di situ?! Kupikir kau hantu!" teriak Hayama yang kaget setengah mati setelah sesi menggalaunya baru saja berakhir. "Kau membuat kaget, tau!"

"Mayuzumi! Sudah kubilang kan untuk muncul secara wajar, nyaris saja aku mau melempar ponsel Sei-chan ke wajahmu!" Terdengar suara Mibuchi Reo yang menceramahi Mayuzumi, dan melupakan acara teleponnya dengan Nijimura.

Mayuzumi tidak menghiraukan si surai oranye bodoh itu beserta dengan pria gemulai _rada-rada_ itu, dan hanya menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan Akashi. Untuk meminta balik Light Novelnya.

"Mana Light Novel ku, Akashi? Cepat kembalikan, aku ingin membacanya, tau." Mayuzumi memintanya dengan wajah datar, namun matanya tersirat rasa jengkel dengan adik kelasnya yang cebol ini.

"Kau memerintahku, Chihiro?" kata Akashi seperti biasa dengan nadanya yang bagaikan tuan muda _oujidere_ atau bahkan _Kamidere_ tingkat kakap.

"Hei, aku memintamu baik-baik, Akashi." Wajah Mayuzumi masih datar bak triplek, tetapi sesungguhnya sudah kesal.

Cebol kurang ajar.

" _ **Hei kalian melupakanku nih?!"**_ Oh iya, jangan lupakan Nijimura.

Setelah teriakan Nijimura tadi, 5 pasang mata menatap ke arah _smartphone_ Akashi. Sekeras itu kah suara teriakan Nijimuran sampai harus dihadiahi tatapan mematikan?

"Oi, siapa yang di telpon itu?" Tanya Mayuzumi kini ikutan kepo siapa gerangan orang idiot yang berteriak itu.

"Oh, ini dari teman SMP Sei-chan, dia bodohnya gak ketulungan, jadi susah bila kau ingin berdebat dengannya."

" _ **WOI sialan kau. Berhenti memanggilku bodoh, lekong!"**_

"Tunggu, teman SMP Akashi? Akashi punya teman?" Terdengar suara Mayuzumi yang mulai menaikan alisnya sedikit dan hebatnya ia mengatakan hal itu tanpa rasa takut. Padahal Hayama, Nebuya dan Mibuchi sudah merinding sendiri sambil mengutuk si uban itu yang dengan santainya mengejek Akashi.

Hening yang sungguh berat menyelimuti area taman itu, tetapi sang pria bermarga Mayuzumi itu tampak santai-santai saja, tuh.

"Mayuzumi, apa yang kau katakan tadi?! Sudah cukup kami merasakan aura kematian Akashi tadi, dan jangan sampai kami merasakannya lagi!" Hayama panik bukan main, dan kini ia hanya bersembunyi di balik Nebuya.

" _ **Hei.. jangan lupakan aku.."**_ Nijimura berkata dengan suara cukup pasrah (lagi) mengingat dirinya lagi-lagi dilupakan karena kedatangan satu orang di sana. Dan sebenarnya sedikit merinding karena seseorang yang ia dengar bernama "Mayuzumi" itu dibilang kayak hantu.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bel SMA Rakuzan berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Akashi untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas kesal. Acara makannya terganggu karena 5 orang ini. Ia pun langsung memerintahkan Reo, selaku orang yang kini menggenggam ponselnya, "Reo, tutup telponnya."

"Hei, Akashi! Apa-apaan kau?!" Suara teriakan Nijimura terdengar dengan cukup jelas. Akashi hanya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Nijimura.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Ayo pergi, Koutarou, Eikichi, Chihiro, Reo."

Begitulah, Akashi dengan cueknya langsung berjalan ke kelasnya. Dengan perut lapar. Ia harus makan pada saat istirahat ke dua. DAN HARUS SENDIRI. Oh, ingatkan pula bahwa dia juga harus melempar gunting ke keempat budaknya itu. Termasuk ia harus mengutuk mantan _senpai_ nya saat SMP itu.

Sementara itu, Reo dengan respon genitnya hanya mematuhi titah 'Sei-chan' nya. Dan tentu saja beserta pula dengan perasaan senang.

"Oke, Sei-chan. Oh, jadi, sampai jumpa ya, Shuuzo~ maaf sekali berbincang-bincangnya harus berakhir sampai di sini~ Dah~"

 _Tuut. Tuut. Tuut._

Panggilan pun diakhiri oleh Reo. Satu pihak. Nijimura menatap kesal _smartphone_ miliknya.

 _Bebeb Akashi has ended the call._

Hiks.

"SIALAANNN, AKASHIIII"

Dan Nijimura lagi-lagi hanya menatap langit malam Amerika dengan tatapan sendu sambil terus menggalau tentang Akashi. Rencananya mau telponan dengan Akashi untuk melepas rindu sebelum tidur, eh malah hancur begitu saja. Udah malah ngomong dengan Akashi yang sok absolute itu, berdebat dengan si _lekong,_ dikacangin pulak.

Malam yang menyakitkan bagi Nijimura. Tetes air mata dramatis menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Ya sudahlah, sana tidur, bibir.

* * *

"Ibu.."

Nijimura menghampiri sang ibu yang sekarang berada di dapur, mencuci tumpukan miring kotor setelah makan malam. Mendengar ibu nya dipanggil, ia langsung menengok ke arah Nijimura, melihat Nijimura sedikit menundukan kepalanya dengan raut wajah agak gugup.

"Kenapa, Shuuzo?"

Sambil melirik kanan dan kiri dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, Nijimura mulai meminta sesuatu permohonan kepada Ibunya. Dan permohonan ini pasti terkesan sangat konyol dan bodoh.

"April tahun depan.. boleh tidak aku pindah ke SMA Rakuzan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, sebuah piring beling terbang akibat di lempar oleh sang Ibunda Nijimura Shuuzo. Untungnya ia sempat menghindari lemparan tersebut sebelum piring itu benar-benar pecah tertabrak tembok.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

Halo, semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ya :D

Mohon maaf bila Nijimura di sini lagi-lagi saya nistakan dan bila ada karakter yang OOC. Apa sulit di baca karena ganti-gantian Nijimura, Akashi dan Reo melulu yang ngomong? Maafkan saya lagi.. #terjun.

Alur kecepetan? Ampun, maafkan saya.

Dan kepada pembaca yang terhormat,

Saya sementara akan semi-hiatus terlebih dahulu.

Tetapi fic yang lain akan tetap saya lanjutkan setelah kok setelah semi-hiatus.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ya.

Saran dan pendapat bisa anda masukan pada kotak review :D Terima kasih.

Salam,

Kichiroo


End file.
